


I think you, the Moon, and Neptune got it right

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Im not a creep swear, Innocence, Zachary Levi could have chemistry with a door, connection, dont ask, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Sundae, bloody Sunday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you, the Moon, and Neptune got it right

He looked across the seat where she smiled back at him for the first time since they'd met in their very unfortunate way. She squeezed his hand and fell back in her seat chewing her candy absentmindly along to the radio.

He wanted to cry. It'd been so long since someone looked at him with the same kind of hopefulness. The innocence in her eyes made his heart ache and he swallowed the candy hard, looking back at her as she seemed mesmerized by the scenery that passed.

"My son" he said out of nowhere, breaking up the gentle quiet of the car when they had stopped in front of the ice cream parlor, "you asked me what went away, my reason for living, my son. He died" his fingers flexed against the steering wheel, eyes closing as her fingers brushed over his jaw and down his profile.

"We are going to save the world, its meant to be. Even you can't deny that" he opened his eyes and she was right there in his space he could scent her sugar breath and licked his lips. "It's all going to be for something. But I'm sorry" she said softly."I'm really sorry".

She was as soft as he imagined as his hand cupped her chin stroking her jaw lightly with his thumb before stealing the first barely there brush of lips. Malina let out a little soft gasp that made him close his eyes tighter before giving her another softer kiss hands cupping her face as hers stroked his cheeks.

"Ice cream is on.me" he said gently when they broke, her cheeks a bright pink, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands. "Did I ..?" His eyes widened a little turning to scan his eyes over her looking for scorch marks and looked back up into her smiling blue eyes. 

"Come on" she pushed the door open and hopped out with a little laugh "feels strange after the seat warmers". And for the first time in a long time Luke laughed.


End file.
